


Welovesherlollies: I well, you know.

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘What do you want you freak,’ Jim asked as he looked away to try and ignore Sherlock. Sherlock smirked, ‘say Jim when you’re in bed with Irene, do you tell her it’s not how her mother does it?’ He smiled wickedly at the frightened look on Jims face. He left before the storm started, swiftly walking by the teacher on his way out the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: I well, you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I just pulled together.

Sherlock was sitting at his usual table, waiting for Molly to arrive; they had been partners in chemistry since the first day of school. ‘I told her she was the reason as to why her mum left’ Jim laughed a little to the side of Sherlock, talking to his girlfriend Irene. ‘And that her dad is in the hospital, dying because he wants to leave her too.’

Irene and her friends laughed at Jim’s story, Sherlock tried to ignore them, but the words Jim had spoken seemed to remind him of something. There was only ten minutes till their teacher arrived, and Molly was still not present, so Sherlock started to worry, she was normally always on time, usually appearing fifteen minutes before the bell rang.

When Sherlock heard Jim talking again, laughing and joking, he realised what the story had reminded him off, and his blood immediately started boiling. He took his bag and swung it over his shoulder before stalking over next to Jim, earning an evil glare from the boy himself.

‘What do you want you freak,’ Jim asked as he looked away to try and ignore Sherlock. Sherlock smirked, ‘say Jim when you’re in bed with Irene, do you tell her it’s not how her mother does it?’ He smiled wickedly at the frightened look on Jims face. He left before the storm started, swiftly walking by the teacher on his way out the door.

He heard the yelling drift through the halls, he even heard them shouting swear words after him, but he was used to it. He was outside Molly’s house thirteen minutes later, and found himself staring up at the window to her bedroom.

He picked the lock knowing she was home alone. Her aunt came by sometimes, just to check on Molly, but he knew she’d been there just a couple of days ago. He closed the door silently behind him, and walked up the stairs making sure to make no noise, knowing she might very well be asleep.

He found her asleep on her bed, just as he’d suspected, he could tell she’d been crying, making his hands wish they could curl around Jims’ throat. Sherlock took his place next to the lump, placing his fingers under his chin. He was in his mind palace, plotting out several scenarios where Jim ended up dead, gone, or both.

He was brought out of his mind palace when an arm encircled his waist, and he felt the weight of a head on his shoulder. He looked down to the face of a still sleeping Molly Hooper, the only difference being the smile now present on her lips. Her breath ghosting over his collarbone sending chills down his spine.

He snaked his arm under her head slowly, having no intentions of waking her, soon joining her in a light sleep. An hour passed and Sherlock was shocked out of his slumber by the ringing of his cell, he grabbed it quickly from his pocket and, answered it. ‘John, what do you want,’ he whispered slightly annoyed at his other best friend.

‘Where are you, and Molly for that matter, i’m all alone in English, had to sneak out just to call you.’ John asked sounding just as annoyed as Sherlock was with him. ‘Sherlock,’ his name was spoken against his throat by a now waking Molly, she yawned, stretching her arms, and rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep.

She stilled when she realised how close she and Sherlock were, trying to pull away as she knew how uncomfortable he was regarding being close to people. But her attempt was futile as Sherlock tightened his grip around her, and pulled her closer to his side.

‘I’m with Molly at her place, Jim,’ he spat out the name, ‘made Molly sad yesterday, I overheard him talking about it in class, I proceeded to tell Irene that he is sleeping with her mother, and left.’ Molly started blushing slightly at the thought of how wonderfully sweet his actions had been, and only for her.

She raised her head from his chest and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek, ‘thank you,’ she said before returning to her place in his arms. John had heard the sound of a kiss over the phone and started chuckling. Sherlock had turned red as a tomato, ‘I, well, you know, shut up, it’s just,’ he muttered incoherently, not sure whether he was talking to John or Molly.

In the end he hung up the phone, causing John to roll his eyes, but with a glint in them, knowing that just maybe he and Mary would soon have someone to bring with them on a double date. Molly bit her lip, wondering if she had gone too far, by the sound of Sherlocks muttering, she knew she had made him uncomfortable.

She raised her head again, and was about to apologise to him, and to ask him to just ignore her stupidity. But before any words got out, his lips crashed against hers, Sherlock was as surprised of his actions as Molly was, but before long Molly was pulled flush against him her hands placed gently on his chest, and his arms tugged safely around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make me happy :3


End file.
